The Someday Soon
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: [Omega'verse] AU. Phil swore, that one day, he would get Alan away from this place. Warning: Omega Prostitution Ring (and all the nastiness that comes with it). OOC. Beta!Phil(24), Omega!Alan(19),


—

 **Note:** _AU. Omega-verse._  
 **Warning:** _Omega Prostitution Ring (and all the nastiness that comes with it)[nothing graphic]. OOC._  
 **Characters:** _Beta!Phil(24), Omega!Alan(19),_  
 **Summary:** _Phil swore, that one day, he would get Alan away from this place._

 **The** — **Hangover**

* * *

 _ **The Someday Soon:**_

As the door opened and closed, it was an instant later at his station down the hall that Phil smelled the blood.

"Fuck!"

He jumped from his stool, bag strap thrown over his shoulder and ran down the red-carpeted hall, the light fixtures on the wall giving it a warm glow that it didn't deserve. The 'client' was already gone, that Alpha was a lucky bastard he'd escaped the Beta.

"Alan?" he called, pushing the room door open and stepping in. The scent of blood, come, and fear was nearly overpowering to the forced-Heat that the Omega had been put into. "Oh, Alan."

Phil found Alan curled in on himself protectively, naked in the bed's sheets on the other side of the bed out of immediate view. He dropped next to russet haired teen, bag dropping from his shoulder. He reached out, slowly, carefully. Alan tensed at his touch, but Phil soothed him.

"It's only me." Alan slowly relaxed and Phil carefully shifted him into his lap where he curled up as if he were a Pup. "What did he do, Alan?"

"He- he Knotted, Phil!" Alan cried into his stomach. "It hurts so much."

A growl left the Beta's throat and he tensed. "When I find that bastard, I'm going to shove his own dick up his ass and out his mouth, see how he likes it!"

"No! Don't leave, please?" Alan clutched at him.

Phil instantly focused, putting his own fury on the backburner. "I'm not going anywhere, Alan. I promise."

Alan nodded against him and Phil carefully brushed his fingers through sweaty hair. "Let's get you fixed up, huh?"

Alan sniffed sharply, but nodded and Phil lifted the shaky Omega with a little effort, onto the bed proper, laying the naked teen onto his stomach. Anger boiled the Beta's blood once again, instantly, as he could see the immediate end results of the Alpha John's 'session'.

The Alpha's come was dribbling from the abused hole, and he could immediately discern some tearing from the unwelcomed Knot. Though he knew it would be uncomfortable and painful, Phil was going to have to use a douche and clean out the cavity immediately. Though they had given Alan an implant to help prevent pregnancy (because most Alpha Johns paid extra to go bareback [they were tested thoroughly before approval]), it was not a 100% prevention and it would be both their heads if the Omega got pregnant.

Alan was Phil's responsibility, not that the Beta minded. Each worker was given a 'guardian', Phil was Alan's.

Phil's mother had been an Omega worker here, too. She'd gotten pregnant by a Beta John and never reported it until it was too late and her Handlers just decided it was easier to let her have the baby, perhaps get another Omega out of the deal. Phil didn't see his mother frequently, he was allowed to see her sometimes, especially when he was younger—he had flashes of those times, feeling sometimes, but that was it. He was raised by the nannies, retired workers, who took care of all the planned and unplanned pregnancies. His mother died when he was 10, and he hadn't seen her for months beforehand.

Omegas were treated like a commodity. Used at things instead of people. Of course, they also provided Alphas and Betas, but Omegas were by far the most sought-after.

And depending on when he presented, what he was, Phil's position in the Ring was determined. He'd grown up very handsome, golden brown hair, bright blue eyes—but a simple Beta. But they had decided to make him a worker, just like Alan, but there had been an accident that left him scarred, and therefore, 'undesirable' to the clients. Phil had felt the relief in it, he wasn't as strong as Alan. He had been Alan's 'guardian' when he was 17 and the kid had just been 12, having come into his first Heat early at just 10.

The room soon filled with Alan's whimpers and cried as Phil administered the douche to his abuse hole and tunnel. Phil whispered his apologies as he flushed the Omega and then cleaned up the resulting mess.

"There, I'm done now." Phil swore, carefully settling Alan into some underwear and track pants.

"Mm-hm." Alan nodded, his face pushed into one of the pillows.

Phil took on of the blankets, the one that smelled least of the dirty Alpha bastard, and covered the Omega. Phil made sure to memorize the scent and vowed if he ever came across the Alpha on the streets, he was going to wish he'd never fucked with _his_ Omega.

Phil gently spooned Alan, cocooning him safely against his taller body. He hated the Ring, hated this place. He wished he could save Alan from this, would change places with him if he could, give the Omega his scars. Alan, who had the simple unluck being born an Omega instead of an Alpha or Beta. It was a cruelty, something that should be beautiful. Being an Omega instantly meant worker and breeder. Once Alan was a little older, a little less desirable, he would become the latter in short order. Alan, who was so sweat and caring and sensitive, even still so innocent (which was partly why he was so popular), but he was stronger and tougher than Phil could ever be.

"Soon, Alan." Phil whispered, his lips at the other's ear, nose pressed against his temple, "I'm going to get you outta here." It would be at least a day or two before Alan could be put back into service, Phil would get reamed out by his bosses, but at least Alan would be free for that little while. As free as any Omega could get in the Ring.

"I know." Alan closed his eyes, and nuzzled into the Beta's embrace, inhaling; erasing the Alpha John's scent and replacing it with the Beta's. Phil was the only place that he felt safe, loved—the **real** kind of love and caring.

Phil had instantly fell in deep since first laying eyes on the russet Omega. Vowed to protect him as best as he was able. But he had soon learned that there was no way that he could get Alan free by himself. He didn't have the resources. And even if he could get Alan out, what then? They would be on the run for the rest of their lives, with no money or anything to their names. And if—when—they were caught again... no. Phil couldn't allow that to happen.

So, he made a Plan. The first chance that he was able, that he was trusted enough to be allowed to go outside—he went running to the F.B.I. It was a dangerous game—if he was caught being a Rat, he'd be dead, leaving Alan alone. But he hadn't been caught. He'd become an informant on the Ring. The only way to make sure that when Alan got out of here, he stayed safe, was to dismantle to entire compound, that way, all his bosses would be out of the picture and all the other workers would be free as well.

He'd made the connection almost a year ago. It was slow going, but it was more progress than he'd made otherwise. Soon... it was going to be soon.

 _[end]_

 **The** — **Hangover**

y


End file.
